Chasing the Forbidden
by Anjela Richards
Summary: When a marine's daughter is supposedly being haunted by a familiar spirit it's up to Naru and his group of researchers to save her. But what happens when the haunted doesn’t want help or when they realize that more is going on than they were first told?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer and author notes: I don't own any characters from the amazing anime Ghost Hunt. Please go easy on the reviews… but review okay? I'd love to hear from you; it motivates me to continue and finish!**

**Chasing the Forbidden**

The call was sudden but no one seemed to mind. The last few days were nothing short of boring and hesitantly disappointing. Even Mai, who was usually happy about being on a break, was a bit upset by Shibuya's lack of interest in the many cases they received.

Still no one complained. Day after day and ignored case after case they waited as if returning to their separate lives for a while. Then just as suddenly as they'd all gotten use to a peaceful life a call came in.

"We're taking the case." Shibuya said carefully, "Lin and I will be at your house in a few minutes so pack your things so we can go."

"Naru, how am I supposed to pack everything on demand?! At least give me half an hour to—" Mai sighed, wondering if she should even try and complain to him. "Anyway, I guess I'll be ready to leave when you get here."

"Good, you're only wasting your time trying to complain to me."

He hung up, leaving Mai to wonder what kinds of clothes to pack and where they were going.

Though she assumed she wouldn't have much time to get ready Mai stood outside of her house for a good half an hour before Lin drove up. She hadn't seen him in at least a week, yet she'd already been mad at him twice within the first hour of hearing from him again.

She expected Lin to overlook her but a fire rose within as Shibuya refused to even turn his blue eyes towards her when the car stopped. Instead the others made up for his emotionless conduct.

"Hey, long time no see Mai. You ready to go swimming?" Houshou called from the van.

Ayako and John waved too as Lin pulled over properly. Mai waited as they managed themselves and let her in.

"Geez, I thought you guys would be here sooner." She said.

"You missed us that much?" Ayako asked.

"No, she's referring to the fact that I asked her to come out a few minutes after I called everyone. Apparently she's been waiting outside her house for quite some time. You did ask for an extra half an hour." He said, not even cracking a smile.

Her fists tightened up but she said nothing, holding it in as her gaze fell on John who smiled innocently at her.

"Are you excited?" he asked, "Most people are happy to learn that they'll be staying at a private island."

Mai's glare weakened and finally she shrugged. "I actually didn't know where we were going. What's going on anyway?"

"Listen closely; I only want to say this once." Shibuya stated, "Yes, we're going to a private island but it's important that you leave all types of weaponry in this van. The island is actually owned by a marine, which means he lives on base and their entrance rules are very strict. The case will be fully explained later, but until then try to relax until we get there."

"You know, I thought he was going to explain more. Here, I'll tell you then. This marine's daughter is supposedly being haunted by a ghost. Of course the marine doesn't think so, but his wife does and she wants it gone. The only problem is she isn't even sure if it's there. That's where we come in." Ayako explained.

"That sounds kind of scary." Mai said softly.

"Yeah, but on the bright side they're rich! Naru picked a really good location for us to work at. Let's hope it's worth the wait." Houshou added cheerfully. "Since it took so long we know for sure it'll be interesting."

Mai agreed and thought it over a while. It was still summer and although Naru seemed pretty serious about the trip she couldn't shake the thought of hanging out at the beach or relaxing. After all she always seemed to be stuck waiting behind to watch the cameras or off looking for clues. A little time to watch the waves wouldn't hurt right?

And besides, it also wouldn't hurt to have Naru there with her. Maybe he'd open up a little more like he would in her dreams… even if they were just dreams. And that especially wouldn't hurt either one of them.

It was a forty minute ride to the ferry and once there they were met by two men in uniform. Shibuya glanced testily at his group before Lin went to consult the men. Everyone else waited quietly as they spoke and after a few moments Lin motioned to Shibuya to follow.

"They're foreigners?" Mai asked.

"The wife is from America." John replied. "Shibuya didn't tell you anything did he?"

Mai smiled weakly and followed everyone onto the ferry. She tried to stay focused in case someone decided to talk to her but once the ocean came into view all she could think about was how much fun this trip might actually turn out to be.

"Staring out into the ocean can't be good for your focusing skills." A quiet voice said.

Mai turned around to see Masako in a bright green kimono. She blinked, opened her mouth to speak, but could say nothing since she didn't really hear her. Smiling awkwardly she laughed, "What?"

"Nothing... There's the island if you were looking for it." She replied.

Mai turned again and lit up like a match. "How cool! Hey, you guys we can see the island!"

The others came along and they all grew excited at once as most people do upon seeing their destination over the horizon. Shibuya and Lin however stayed behind and watched them.

"Did you really need to call _everyone_?" Lin asked.

"Well, I think everyone deserves a vacation once in a while." Shibuya replied.

"This isn't—"

"Not for them, for the girl."

Lin stared at him for a moment before dropping the conversation completely. He was satisfied as long as Shibuya had things under control.

"Her name is Alicia, right?"

"Yes."

The boat docked and they were escorted to the house in a golf cart. No one said much but as the house came into view everyone, except Shibuya, was surprised.

"Is it a resort?" Ayako asked excitedly. "Was this all just a ruse to take us on vacation?"

"If I were to go on vacation why would I bring you all?" he asked curtly.

"Well you don't have to be mean about it." Ayako whined.

"It's still beautiful though." Mai mentioned.

They gazed at the marines' manor, white like the few clouds above it. The closer they got the larger and more complicated it looked. Separate buildings surrounded the back and the main house seemed to connect them all together in the front. A mural of windows were organized symmetrically all across the front.

Once they arrived a young woman met them in the courtyard. Her strange unfriendly nature was off-putting but she didn't seem to mean any harm. Instead she forced a smile, "Hello you must be the paranormal researchers." she said stoically. "The Takeda family will be with you shortly. I will escort you from here inside."

She turned abruptly and quickly walked towards the house. Mai frowned a bit, wondering if there was something bothering her, but since no one said anything she didn't either.

The main house was just as large as they imagined it might be. A large crystal chandelier hung from the center of the room and four staircases welcomed them to draw near. The maid turned right slightly and hurried up the stairs to the dining room.

"_So_ nice of you to finally join us Angela—" a much older woman paused seeing them all enter the room seconds after. "Ah, Kazuya Shibuya, it's nice to formally meet you and your partners. My name is Elaine Takeda and my daughter here is Alicia. Say hello Alicia."

The young girl seemed to suddenly appear beside the window sill. Her short brown hair and green eyes glared out towards the ocean and she said nothing. Instead she smoothed her yellow dress and reached out for a small brown kitten that played with her fingers before moving down to pull at the fluff balls hanging off of her red knee socks. Her mother glared, opening her mouth to yell, but the young girl looked up.

"My _name_," she said stubbornly, "is Alice."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer and author notes: I don't own any characters from the amazing anime Ghost Hunt. Please go easy on the reviews… but review okay? I'd love to hear from you; it motivates me to continue and finish! Oh, and thanks for the review. I'm so happy! ^_^**

**Chapter 2**

The slap was loud enough to be mistaken as a clap. They all watched in a bit of shock as Alicia fell back and touched her face gently. Her mother stood upright again.

"You—!" Shibuya stopped Mai from continuing. He glanced at her, without anger, until she calmed down.

"Your name is Alicia! I named you Alicia and that is what you'll be called! How many times do I have to correct you?" she shouted, her voice breaking.

Alicia stared at her kitten that was frightened and watched it run out of the room. She reached out for it before standing up from the couch to look her mother in the eye. She then turned to leave but her mother pulled her back to the couch.

"Roger never hits me! I should have left with him when I first had the chance." She said softly.

Her voice was cruel and cold with reason. They were both silent for a moment before her mother finally looked away, heartbroken, and Alicia swiftly left the room after her little brown cat.

"Maybe we should start with Roger." Her mother said in quiet disgust, "Please, sit down. I'm sorry about all of this. Our relationship has gotten worse and worse since… well since Roger."

Shibuya sat and the others followed suit uneasily except Lin who chose to lean against the wall. Mai sat beside Ayako before Masako signaled her to move.

"Here by the window sill with me." She said.

Mai frowned a bit but knowing that she didn't want to cause a scene or draw anymore attention she got up and sat beside her.

"But, why—"

"Just sit here. Try and concentrate as you listen." She replied, quieting down as Ms. Takeda cleared her throat.

"We moved here about six months ago. My husband thought it would be the perfect place to move since my daughter and I were so use to the city life in America. We'd often gone on vacation and because he knew how much Alicia loved hotels he fashioned this place to look like one. When she gets older she wants to change it into a real hotel." Ms. Takeda smiled to herself before weakly continuing, "At first Alicia hated the idea of being so far from home. Her friends and our family would have to stay behind, but you know with the technology they have I didn't think she'd be lonely and she was so happy when she saw this place. Everything was great then, until about four months ago."

"That would be about the time you first called right?" Shibuya asked.

"Yes! And_ you_ wouldn't help."

"At that time I asked you to send your daughter to a therapist. Nothing in relation to the paranormal was going on, from what you said."

"There was, I told you about how she would to talk to herself. This strange person seemed to be having these inaudible conversations with her. It was more than an imaginary friend. She's almost seventeen now, that should be out of the ordinary."

"No, not when she didn't have any friends. People of all ages are eligible for such strange behavior when put in the right situation. She's home schooled right? So she hasn't had much contact with anyone for six months."

"So I did what you asked me to. She started going to this boarding school a few miles away at the main base. Unfortunately school was only going on for a month before they went on summer break and she hasn't made any friends." She explained, "And what's worse, we've started noticing strange events around the house: A young man's laughter, stomping in the hallways, and sometimes the maids will be pushed around or tapped. Now as you've just previously seen she wants to be called Alice because that's what Roger calls her and her father just won't believe it. He's gone now, visiting Europe for some reason or another and I just can't handle it. That's why I called you all. I hope it's not too much trouble. Just do an exorcism or sprinkle salt and sage everywhere, _I don't care_."

Mai glanced at Shibuya who seemed crack a smile for a single second before it was gone again. She rubbed her eyes and turned back to Ms. Takeda, concentrating on nothing and trying to keep her mind from wandering from the story, yet trying not to concentrate too hard on it in case there was something else she needed to catch.

Masako even seemed to be feeling something at that moment but the more she tried to feel something the harder it was to focus on the situation.

'If I could just feel something…' she sighed and gave up.

"It's more complicated than that. I'll need to speak with Alicia as well as the other maids. Also, I'd like to set up cameras. Your house is too big for the few we were able to bring, so please make sure you're all confined to a reasonable area."

"Very well then, whatever you need. Just please, I want things to go back to normal. Angela will give you whatever rooms you want. I'll move accordingly." She said.

Ms. Takeda rose from her seat and turned to her maid who got up almost as quickly as she did.

"Yes, please follow me." Angela said making sure her own brown eyes didn't meet her boss.

Mai stood finally and with the others followed, leaving Shibuya to wait behind. She took one last glance at the woman and quickly left.

"Hey Masako, did you catch anything?" she asked, catching up a bit.

Masako said nothing and stared away from her to the rest of the house. It was unnoticeable at first but Mai quickly realized what was going on. Her shoulders shook softly and one of her hands covered her mouth.

"It's not fair…" Masako replied.

"Masako, are you alright?" Mai asked.

"There's so much sadness in that room. She's hurting but she's all alone. How can he help her? Why is he helping her?" she paused and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Nothing Mai, just forget it. You'll just be watching the cameras anyway, right?"

Mai stopped walking and frowned as Masako turned her nose up at her and walked off faster. She turned her nose up too and walked faster herself before she finally gave up being angry and pouted.

"I do more than just watch the camera! I'll show her. This time I'll defiantly be more helpful than any of the other cases. Not that I wasn't before but…" she sighed and looked over at the rest of them who seemed to disappear.

In fact they had actually disappeared, or rather she'd gotten lost in her own livid thoughts and now in the house. She jogged down the hall, hoping to spot them but saw no one. Her knees shook lightly but she paid them no attention as she tried to retrace her steps.

"Naru, are you here somewhere? Masako, John, Ayako, Bou, where are you?"

Her arms shook now too. The house seemed bigger and bigger and she kept feeling smaller and smaller before she simply sprinted in every direction she could if only to catch a glimpse of someone, anyone that would lead her back to the group.

'_I promise I'll never day dream again just someone help me!' _she thought, laughing in fear before she stopped, seeing an open door.

Mai cautiously looked inside but instead of the help she wished for she found Alicia who nodded while lying on her bed. She turned over, away from the door and laughed.

"I don't know what to do though Roger. If you can hear me I'd like to see you tonight okay? I know you're not a ghost, and besides that way if there really is one around here they'll get rid of it. Then it'll just be me and you again." She paused and looked up at the ceiling, "Ghosts are kind of scary aren't they? I hope there isn't one. I'd hate for it to scare you away somehow. Like what if it tries to attack you when—"

Alicia suddenly stopped talking and whirled around to the doorway where Mai stood there watching her in shock.

"I—I'm sorry I was just lost and—"

Alicia got up from her bed faster than Mai imagined she might. She rushed towards her in full fledged anger.

"You're eavesdropping? Tell my mother I want you people out of my house! Just leave me alone!" she screamed.

Mai obliged without question. Unable to do anything else she backed away in fright and continued to run back down the hallway with Alicia calling frantically after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer and author notes: I don't own any characters from the amazing anime Ghost Hunt. Please go easy on the reviews… but review okay? I'd love to hear from you; it motivates me to continue and finish! Oh, and thanks for the review. I'm so happy! ^_^**

**Chapter 3**

Mai seemed to be running in circles again before she ran face first into Shibuya. He seemed to catch her and pull her out of her chaotic state of mind long enough to understand what she was saying.

"She's in there talking to Roger! Alicia is defiantly haunted." she cried.

Shibuya and Lin switched glances before looking back to Mai again, "I'll set the cameras up." Lin said calmly.

Mai let go of Shibuya and shook her head no, "Wait, just like that? What if the ghost is in there with her? At least look like your own your guard." She pleaded.

"Did you see a ghost, Mai?" Shibuya asked.

"No, but I—!"

"What happened, exactly?" he asked.

"I got separated from the others and when I went looking for them I mistook her for a maid. She was talking and when she saw me she pretty much chased me from the room." She explained.

"Maybe because you were spying on her and her imaginary friend. It's rude to eavesdrop, Mai." He replied, walking carelessly past her.

Mai frowned and ran after him. Before she had the time to state her case again they heard a shout from out of the room. Shibuya took a glance at Mai and they both ran to the door in time to see Alicia punching Lin in the back to stop him from setting the cameras up. Instead of stopping her, Lin continued unhindered.

"I said leave! I'm not being haunted by any silly ghost! I just want to be left alone!" she shouted.

Lin sighed but said nothing even while seeing Shibuya enter the room.

"Stop hitting my assistant. This may be uncomfortable for you, but trust me right now its worse for him." Shibuya mumbled.

Alicia looked back towards the door and frowned harder, "Didn't I just get rid of you? I said get out of here, not bring more of your stupid friends!" she shouted. "I'm not being haunted by anything!"

"That's _our_ job to figure out." Shibuya said softly. He paused, seeing as she hadn't softened up yet she was listening, "We know only a fraction of how much trouble this has caused you; so relax. You won't have to worry about this any longer—"

"I'm not worried, I—!"

"If there's something there we'll get rid of it and if not then you have nothing to worry about." He smiled, "And whoever Roger is I'm sure that by the end of this week he'll either still be here, or you'll be glad he's gone. Just wait it out… and stay away from my assistant."

Alicia frowned, glancing from Shibuya to Lin before she returned to her bed. She crossed her arms and turned away from them until Lin was done.

"Is everything running smoothly?" Lin asked, calling through the camera. He got a message back on his phone. "All systems seem to be up and running."

Shibuya nodded in agreement and began to leave with Lin following behind him. Alicia said nothing but looked up slightly as Mai left the room after them.

"Did you apologize to her?" Shibuya asked lightly.

"To Alicia? Why?"

"I think it'll be better for us if she doesn't think we're spying on her for no reason. Do us all a favor and make sure she doesn't hate us." He replied, taking a glance at her before continuing with Lin at his side.

Mai sighed and returned to Alicia's room. She was sorry for spying, but she didn't want to go back either way. The room was different than the others; after all Alicia was in that one.

"Um, Alice?"

She refused to look over at her, but she answered, "What do you want now?"

"I wanted to apologize for spying earlier. I really was lost though and I thought you might be able to give me directions back to the dining room. Anyway, if I offended you…"

"It's not fair." Alicia whispered.

A bell went rung in Mai's mind. She sat in the chair across from where she was and forced a smile despite her fears.

"I know, but it's only for a few days—maybe a week tops. Plus we're actually really nice people so you won't have to be by yourself for a while." She reassured her.

Alicia shook her head and turned back over to Mai. She sighed as if already regretfully confiding in her.

"My mother is lying. She's jealous because someone actually wants to be around me." she explained.

"Wait, we're talking about Roger?" Mai asked.

"Of course. He's here all the time." Alicia said. "That's how I know he's not a ghost."

Mai frowned a bit, almost wanting to believe that Roger was real yet not being able to. It only scared her more so she smiled and sat up.

"Well I don't know, but it's my job to help get rid of the ghost that might be bothering the maids. So like Naru said, 'just wait it out'." She replied.

"Wait, who's Naru?" Alicia said intriguingly, "His name is Shibuya, isn't it?"

Mai laughed nervously and on that note she tried to leave, "Well it doesn't matter. I'm going to go get my stuff ready so if you need me just ask around. I'll see you later okay?" she said, nearly tripping over Alicia's kitten.

"Umbria, come here." Alicia said kindly.

The cat moved around her feet before Mai simply picked it up and gave it back. It only returned to her and followed until Mai was a good ways down the hall.

"That wasn't so bad." Mai thought with a smile. "Now I just have to find my way back."

***

While everyone was busy exploring the borders of the area Shibuya cleared out to use, Mai sat watching the cameras. She was happy then to be in her own element. She looked from screen to screen where Ayako, John, and Houshou blessed or cleansed each room. Meanwhile Lin and Shibuya used their classic hypnosis experiment with all of those who lived in the house. She watched them all crammed into a room watching a bright red ball of illuminating light.

"Listen closely to the sound of my voice and watch the light. Become as calm as it is and match it with your breathing… just, relax." He said.

Mai smiled watching the dazed faces of the others and wondering if that's what she looked like when she let her mind wander into space. After long she turned away so she wouldn't get sleepy herself.

"Tonight this pot will tip over on the window sill." He suggested.

"Hey, I just got back from the millions of rooms you sent me to." Houshou smiled seeing Mai and scratched his head. "They're in a hurry on this one huh?"

"Hey Monk. Yeah, I don't think Naru really believes there's a ghost here." She replied.

"I don't blame him. I honestly think there's just a bored girl looking for attention. She's pretty lonely. I mean, I can't imagine being here all the time with no one to talk to. Ah… the prices of being rich." he replied.

"I hope you're right, but I think there's more than that going on. I guess we'll find out by tomorrow." Mai said. "By the way, where's Masako?"

"She was feeling a little sick so she went to bed early. It's getting late after all." He replied.

Mai shrugged and turned back to the cameras. They watched as Lin turned the light on with a sharp click and everyone looked around before they focused on the pot.

"That'll be all for now. I'll see everyone in the morning, maybe about ten o'clock. Is that alright?" he asked.

"Sure thing _Naru_." Alicia replied teasingly.

Shibuya glanced at her and then glared up at the camera.

"Nice job Mai." Houshou laughed.

Mai laughed too, though she wondered deep down when she might be held accountable for the slip up. She sighed and stood excitedly.

"It looks like everyone is done! We're free to go too right? Lin will take over from here so let's go see that ocean!" She cheered.

Houshou shook his head as Ayako and John walked in.

"Oh no you don't—it's late remember?" he asked.

Mai scratched her head a bit irritated as her energy was very poorly matched.

"Now that it's all done we may as well go home. No ghost will be able to step into those rooms now that I'm done with it… as a matter of fact I should have been the one to cleanse Alicia's room." Ayako said eyeing Houshou playfully. "You finished pretty fast."

"Well we don't know if there's even a ghost right? Maybe we should pick this up tomorrow morning?" John suggested.

Houshou and Ayako both smiled at each other and agreed.

"So Mai, your room is right next to mine. Why don't you come with me now so you don't get lost again?" she asked.

"Alright, let's go." Mai said, leaving with her.

"Good idea Ayako. Now if Mai runs into any ghosts you can fight them off." Houshou laughed.

John smiled, holding back a laugh too before he left.

As they neared their destination Mai noticed a determined look in Ayako's eyes. They gleamed with excitement and she turned to her whole heartedly.

"We're not useless. That's just what I keep telling myself and you know what? We're not. After all it doesn't always work, but my power is pretty good when I'm desperate with it and you prove yourself worthy when the time comes."

Mai agreed but couldn't stop herself from asking, "Were you as desperate as I was today?"

Ayako smiled weakly and nodded, "I am every time Mai. I always try my best."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer and author notes: I don't own any characters from the amazing anime Ghost Hunt. Please go easy on the reviews… but review okay? I'd love to hear from you; it motivates me to continue and finish! Oh, and thanks for the reviews so far. I'm even happier! ^_^**

**Chapter 4**

Darkness covered the room in the most uncomfortable way possible, but under the covers Mai didn't notice a thing. She couldn't sleep but the mattress was so comfortable she couldn't get out of it either. There she was trapped in a sea of the calmest kind of storm.

"Mai, are you awake?" a voice called almost too quiet to hear.

She opened her eyes drowsily and somehow managed to pop her head above the covers. Looking around the room there was first a presence and then a flash of light. No longer was she trapped in the realm between sleep and consciousness.

"Naru, is that you?" she asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. I'm coming in." he replied, sitting on the bed beside her. "Why aren't you sleeping too?"

Mai stared at him, blushing in disbelief but smiled anyway.

"It maybe crazy but I think it's because the mattresses are too comfortable." she replied.

He smiled at her and shook his head.

"You're a strange one, you know that?"

"I'm actually pretty normal; you're the one who's strange. What are you even doing in here, so late? I mean what if someone saw you? They might get the wrong idea or—"

"That's true… sorry, I guess I just wanted to see you." He said, getting up to leave. "Good night Mai. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning right?"

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere."

"So how about we meet at the beach then? We'll be able to hang out without everyone else in the way." he suggested.

"R—really? That would be great—! But what about…"

"Don't even worry. I'll take care of it, trust me."

"I do, I mean, I will."

Shibuya took another glance at her before shutting the light off again. There was a flash of light coming from the window beside her bed and then she woke up, nearly blinded by the sunlight flooding her room.

'_It was all… a dream?'_ she thought, puzzled and unsure.

But she couldn't take any chances. She got up, dressed, and headed out to the beach. The ocean was more brilliantly blue than she'd seen on the boat. The colors of the sky came together to agree on what type of blue they would make and the sun wiggled between them in a rush to come back from the pacific. She loved it all, but she couldn't shake the tense feelings creeping around her.

Those same feelings changed from tense to angry. She knew the dream was either some sort of misunderstood vision, or, Shibuya wasn't coming to get her. She sighed, wondering why she even went out in the first place. When did her heart ask her about the guy it decided on? Had it even asked her? Besides, she was one person, how could she have communication problems with herself?

She sighed and began to return to the house when she noticed Alicia watching her from afar. The young girl bit on her nail before slowly turning away and running back to the house.

"Wait, Alice!" Mai shouted, trying to stop her.

By the time she got up to the courtyard it was empty except for Umbria who sniffed around in the grass. Still she didn't fret. With so many other strange cases to compare to, this one was no more unusual. She was simply involved.

"Where were you? We've already figured part of the case out while you were gone." Houshou said as Mai walked into the room.

Lin sat beside him and went over sound waves. He hardly glanced up when he noticed her walk in the room but seemed to shake his head in a bit of curiosity. She sat in the chairs beside them and looked over their current progress as she tried to figure out some reasonable excuse for not being there that morning.

"I didn't get much sleep. Why didn't you guys wake me?"

"We sent Lin and you were gone." Houshou replied. "Come on, look at this: the pot is still sitting at the window sill. It seems we're messing around with a real poltergeist."

Mai glanced at the screen, trying not to notice the amusement in Houshou's voice, "See, I thought so. Bet Naru's pretty worked up about being wrong isn't he?" she asked.

"I'm actually more interested in why you weren't here this morning. This is your _job_ Mai." Shibuya said, though he didn't seem angry.

He closed the door behind him before joining everyone at the computers. Houshou grinned and turned his attention back to the other recorded footage.

"Sorry, I was…"

"You went out to the beach. I know."

"You went looking for me?" she asked. "Were you out there too?"

"Better, I've got you on tape."

Mai smiled to herself. She'd finally decided her dreams were simply misinterpreted. It had happened before and since she wasn't a professional she was happy to know she had some time to improve on her skills. Houshou laughed quietly to himself as they continued.

"Right, I'm sorry Naru. I won't miss another moment. I promise!" she said reassuringly.

"Good to hear. Lin needs help watching the tapes tonight. You can help him so he won't have to stay up so long." He said.

She didn't have time or even a reasonable reason to refuse. Instead she nodded and changed the subject. "So, what are we doing now?"

"We're researching everyone, or looking around for clues."

"Same as always." Houshou added.

"Is that what everyone else is doing?" Mai asked.

Shibuya nodded.

"You and that Alice girl seem to get along okay… maybe you should go talk to her? So far all we know about Roger is that Ms. Takeda hates him. It's like she believes in him as a person. I tried talking to the maids but they all seem new here." Houshou explained.

"All but one. Ms. Angela has been with them for six months. She should know more than anyone so go to her for information. Alicia can wait." Shibuya said.

"The one we met yesterday right? Great, I'll do my best then." Mai replied.

"Oh and Mai?" Shibuya asked.

Mai got up and turned cheerfully but her smile quickly faded seeing his unhappy face.

"Let's not make a big deal out of my nickname this time."

***

Angela wasn't as cooperative as Mai thought she'd be. In fact, she had to chase her around a while before even figuring anything out about her, much less the Takeda family. From cleaning each room to watering the garden Mai realized that she'd helped clean more than she'd found any clues.

"What's more, Ms. Takeda doesn't like you all talking to us. Why don't you just talk to her? She'll tell you everything."

"Well, you've been here a while. I was hoping you'd at least know about who Roger was." Mai replied.

"I don't, so go interview someone else."

"You really don't know anything?" Mai asked. She shuffled her feet a bit as Angela took the opportunity to refill her gardening can. "I want to help but I can't if no one tells me anything. Please Angela, if you see anything out of the ordinary let me know. I'll be around alright?"

Angela paused, as Mai began to leave. She almost said nothing. She wanted to let Mai go off and find some confused or clueless maid but something in the pit of her stomach wouldn't let Mai go.

"Mai, wait…!" Angela called running back to her.

Mai turned somewhat baffled as Angela grabbed her shoulder.

"Ms. Alice hasn't been sleeping well." She explained quietly, "She says that 'he' hasn't come to her in a while so she'll oversleep to get a glimpse of him. She may be sleeping now… here, I can't tell you about him, but Ms. Alice would love to. Just try and get along with her. She's a magnificent child and she can tell you much more than I can."

Mai smiled awkwardly and nodded saying, "Thank you, I will."

"Oh and Mai, please be careful. People who get involved with the Takeda family affairs tend to find themselves in trouble. Make sure that doesn't happen to you and your friends." She warned her.

The worry in Angela's eyes grew as she squeezed Mai's shoulder and returned to her work. Only Mai sat there staring at her, unsure what else to do. Seeing as she was done talking Mai turned then and ran off to find the others.

"It's got something to do with her sleeping." Mai explained. "She's still sleeping now, isn't she?"

Houshou nodded then turned to Shibuya, "I guess this is more of John's area. I don't like exorcizing people." he said.

"If I did I'd need some time to get approval." John reminded them.

"Well he's in her dreams. Maybe she's just dreaming about someone and then makes believe they're real. We haven't caught any ghost activity and since Naru hasn't actually been wrong before now…"

Shibuya said nothing but stared at the computer screen for some time. He frowned, watching the young girl toss and turn. She suddenly got up then and held her drowsy head in her hands, mumbling something. He looked again to Mai. "Is that all that Angela told you?"

"Yes, well, and to be careful around here. Maybe we really should just go to Ms. Takeda."

"No, this time go to Alicia. We'll be setting up more cameras room to avoid blind spots." He replied.

"So, you believe there's a ghost now?" she asked. Shibuya frowned and Mai rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright. I'll go tell her but, it's okay to make mistakes sometimes Naru."

She left in case without a response. There was nothing she could do about his stubborn issues, but she figured she wouldn't fail at saving Alicia from hers. Still there was a bit of unease in the pit of her stomach. Before then she had realized that Shibuya was never wrong. She wanted to understand how he made a mistake now after so many years of his perfect analytical processes. Or, if he hadn't made a mistake she wondered what they were still doing there or how long they would stay.

Mai sighed, turning the corner in time to see Alicia and Umbria walking down the empty hallway. She yawned and rubbed her eyes but upon seeing Mai she picked her cat up and got on her guard.

"Spying again?" she asked.

"No, I was looking for you actually. I thought I saw you this morning, why go back to sleep again?" she asked curiously.

"It's my house, I can't sleep in the daytime now?" she asked rudely.

"You can, it's just not normal for most people."

"Neither is being a paranormal researcher in middle school."

Mai paused, her mouth dropping open as Alicia turned away.

"I'm in high school!" she argued.

Alicia glanced back at her, an eyebrow raised before she abruptly started laughing, "Even I look older than you. Also, Naru looks young too. What you two doing with a bunch of old people?" she asked.

"It's a long story…" Mai said, "Anyway I wanted to ask you what _you_ were doing spying on _me_ this time."

Alicia's face was calm. She looked down to Umbria who seemed to ignore her despite being trapped in her arms. She scratched the cat on the head and shrugged, "You just reminded me of something."

"Roger?" Mai asked.

"_No_, but something like that I guess." She replied.

"You really like this guy don't you?" Mai asked cutely.

Alicia smiled to herself and shook her head lightly. She turned down the hall again and waved, "I don't have time to explain my life to you. You said to sit back and wait so that's what I'm doing; so just hurry up and finish."

"Wait, I also wanted to tell you we noticed you weren't sleeping well. Naru thinks there might be something going on so they're setting up again in your room. Don't freak out when you go in there next time."

Alicia nodded solemnly yet paid no attention to the notice, "Look all you want. You can't find something that's not there. Maybe you can fix the heater in my room though. It's always so cold in there."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer and author notes: I don't own any characters from the amazing anime Ghost Hunt. Also, please go easy on the reviews. I'd love to hear from you; it motivates me to continue and finish! Oh, and thanks for the reviews so far.**

**Chapter 5**

"I can't sleep with you guys watching me." Alicia said.

Shibuya, John, and Ayako sat in the room as far from her as possible. They all glanced at each other a bit frustrated as this was about the seventh time she'd asked them to change or move. Shibuya shook his head and glared directly at her, bypassing Angela who stood at the side of her bed.

"Just pretend we're not in here. We're just observing." Shibuya replied.

"You can observe me in the morning. I just want to sleep now."

"Unfortunately, there are some things that happen at night that can't happen in the day time. Angela, is there anything you can do about her not being able sleep?" Shibuya asked.

"Maybe if the males leave the room Mr. Shibuya. Ms. Alice is very shy."

"No, I just don't trust them! They could over power you in a second Angela."

"I don't think so Miss. your mother did hire them to help you."

"Plus if it's any consolation, I'm a priest." John added.

"So what? How do I know you—?"

Angela tapped Alicia on the head and gave her a stern glance. "Have some respect. Go on, turn over and sleep. I'm watching them." She told her.

Alicia sighed. She held on to her blankets, mumbling to herself.

"They should have sent Mai in here. She's the only one of them I can deal with… or that other one. She's quiet and doesn't bother me."

"Oh, how is Ms. Masako?" Angela asked.

"She's fine." Shibuya replied curtly.

They all looked at him and stayed quiet after that. It wasn't long before Alicia fell asleep.

"Great, so now we're in business! We're in a stake out mode now right?" Mai said, turning to Lin who refused to move his eyes from the screen.

He didn't respond at first but feeling offensive he sighed, "No, it's more like watching surveillance tapes. Just focus, anything could happen at any moment." He replied.

Mai agreed but after an hour or so she felt herself dosing off.

"So you do this every night? That must be why you and Naru aren't together until the afternoon." She laughed softly, "You're asleep."

"Mai, if you can't handle this go ahead and go to bed. I doubt Kazuya will mind." He said.

"No way, I'll stay up. This can't be easy for you either so I'm not gonna punk out." She said cheerily.

Lin seemed to smirk before he shrugged and continued watching. It seemed that John and Ayako were about to doze off as well. John clasped his hands together and started to mumble.

"Dear Lord, I need strength…" he prayed.

Mai smiled but said nothing. She only agreed with him in her silence and tried harder to concentrate. Glancing at the time she realized it was after midnight. She turned to Lin who actually glanced back at her.

"What?" he asked.

"It's already past midnight! Just a few more hours and we're done right?"

Lin nodded though cautiously watching her.

"Yes, and like I said you can turn in early if you want."

Mai shook her head and turned to the screen again. She sat there for a while, blinking longer and rubbing her eyes. The next time she blinked it was after two in the morning and Lin had her shoulders.

"What?"

"Go to bed Mai."

"But—"

"Here, then sleep over here. I don't need you drooling all over my computers." He said, pulling her seat over to the sound system.

Mai smiled up at him and giggled, "At least let me listen to the sound waves then? I really want to help."

Lin began to walk back to the computers, but realizing something he turned and agreed, "Fine, go ahead."

Mai took some headphones from the computer and turned them on. She smiled, hearing everyone's quiet snores and steady breathing. It was soothing enough to get her to drift off to sleep.

"It's nice to see you made it." Shibuya said. "I thought you might forget."

Mai looked around at the beach around her. It was different somehow; maybe fresher and the plants new. She turned to Shibuya with a smile and nodded.

"So you must be Roger then?" she asked.

Shibuya paused but quickly smiled as if confused. "Who?"

"You don't have to pretend, I know already."

"No, not yet you don't. Come on, walk with me Mai." He begged.

He held his hand out in desperation. Even then Mai hesitated. She slowly took his hand in hers and he lead her down the beach, coming along the side of the Takeda household. He said nothing, waiting, and refused to look at anything but the ocean before them.

"It's beautiful out here." She said.

"Yes, but it's not the ocean I'm thinking about. It'll only be a matter of time before they come to break us up. Tell me Mai, what do you think of me?" he asked.

Mai blushed. She tried to remind herself that it was a dream and that she should pay attention, but with him staring so deeply into her eyes she found it harder to concentrate.

"What do you mean? That was kind of sudden."

"Well, I don't have much time to explain it to you." He said.

He took his hand to caress her face but quickly pulled it away again. Instead he sighed and turned back to the ocean.

"I have to go back. I promise to be here as long as I can or until you come for me. Please Mai, come for me."

"We're trying but it's so confusing, what are you?" she asked frantically.

"Mai, I don't understand." he said, "It's really me. What do you want me to say?"

Mai woke up with her friends staring at her. She blushed wondering what she might have said, "Wh… what're you all…"

"You seemed to be having a vision. Maybe you're not so hopeless." Masako said quietly.

"I, what was I doing?" she asked trying her hardest not to blush any harder.

She let her eyes rest on Shibuya but he showed no sign of emotion.

"We don't know. You're the one who saw something. Lin called us in when you started mumbling about Roger." Ayako explained. "When we got here though you were still mumbling, but we couldn't figure out anything you said. Well, what happened?"

"I think… I think Roger might have me mixed up with Alice. He came to me in my dreams." She tried to explain.

"Really, what is he like?" John asked curiously.

Mai blushed more so she shook her head, "No, that's not important. He said he'll keep coming back until we get him. We have to hurry! I don't think it's a good idea for it to haunt me even if he doesn't seem to be much of a threat. You never know with these things."

They all agreed and discussed it among themselves until Shibuya started, "It seems the case has turned to you Mai. Also, I'll need to find _something_ on Roger. Maybe Ms. Takeda won't tell us, but there must be something around here that'll explain what's going on. Spread out tomorrow morning and check this island's history. For now it's time to call it a night."

The next day Mai woke up first and headed out to find Alicia. She wasn't in her room, or any of the other common rooms. An hour passed, and after looking in each room in the main house and running into her friends or the maids Mai decided to check outside.

Alicia wasn't outside, but Mai found something she was more interested in. Shibuya stared out into the ocean there just beyond the courtyard so she joined him hoping to find some answers.

"Hey Naru, whatcha up to? Have you seen Alice around?" she asked.

Shibuya turned and shook his head no. He turned back to the ocean and crossed his arms.

"You're doing pretty good considering you were up so late." He said.

Mai shrugged and folded her arms like he had. She smiled and looked out to the ocean. Taking his hand had come up as an idea but she decided against it. Instead she asked, "So, have you found any clues?"

"Nothing I should mention."

"Have you finally decided whether you were wrong—or I mean, well have you come up with a hypothesis? That usually helps." She said.

Shibuya glanced at her and she stared back hoping to get a positive response. He studied her face carefully and nodded.

"One, you want to hear it?" he asked. Mai smiled cheerfully and nodded the way he thought she might. "What do you think of me, Mai?"

Mai's mouth dropped open in sheer disbelief. She struggled to come back from such a blow but Shibuya turned back to the beach and started walking off.

"Wait, are you asking for real?" she asked, following him.

"Sure, what do you think Mai? It's always good to hear opinions, even if you already know the truth."

"What—how?"

"I see myself everyday in the mirror Mai. I really don't need you to tell me anything."

Mai frowned. She put her hand on her hip, "Don't complain about your nickname if you're going to act like that." She grumbled.

"Honesty Mai, my theories can't be proven just yet. When they can be I'll explain everything. In the meantime go look for clues or just go to sleep. Don't worry about what I'm doing, it's not important." He explained, "Also, next time Lin tells you to go ahead and go to bed you might want to listen. What he hears I'll hear and I don't think you want me to hear anything about your visions that you would rather keep to yourself."

Mai, though still blushing lightly, forced an answer, "Right, I'll try and remember that next time."

Shibuya continued down the shore leaving Mai to go back to the house. She turned her thoughts away from him finally and as she started back to the courtyard she found Alicia watching her with Umbria scratching at the fluff balls on a different pair of striped black and white knee socks.

"Maybe we should start over?" she suggested, happier than Mai had seen her since she'd arrived.

"Why the change of heart?" she asked nervously.

"John told me you're not after Roger. He also told me Roger went to you for help which explains why he hasn't come to me in a while. And I believe him because now I know your heart belongs to someone else. So, since I guess I've been a brat and because I want to protect Roger, I'm going to help you." She said proudly.

Mai shrugged but smiled, "You have to explain your life then?'" She mocked.

"No so listen closely. If I say it nicely maybe you'll all understand. Roger is not a ghost. He's not some evil entity or lost soul, he's human like me and you. The last time I saw him was right before he returned home to America. He'd just visited me a few months ago and it's not as if he died because if he had someone would contact us. Our fathers are good friends."

"What about the maids and your mother? They were pushed, or heard footsteps, and I've even heard you talking to him."

"No, it's because somehow he can visit me in my dreams. I thought he might hear me. Also, I can't explain everything, like the sounds and the attacks but I know it's not him. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Is there any way we can contact him?" Mai asked.

Alicia frowned and hugged her arms. She looked down to Umbria and sighed, "My mother might know. Good luck getting the truth outta her."

Mai thanked her. It was clear that the young girl had finished talking so she started towards the house. Just as she got to the front door she heard a male's cry of panic. She jumped in fright and tried to open the door but it was scorching to the touch and wouldn't budge.

"Guys!" John shouted; his voice defensive.

Mai tried again and after several desperate tries she got the door to open. Sprawled out on the floor beside the staircase John had a tight hold on his Bible with the pages flipped open. He glanced up at Mai and smiled halfheartedly.

"I think I found our ghost." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer and author notes: I don't own any characters from the amazing anime Ghost Hunt. Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the long wait! Here's chapter six ready to go and I hope to be updating a little more frequently from now on!**

**Chapter 6**

John's accident led many of the maids to finally share their stories. They all discussed this in the main living room with the research team (except Shibuya whose ears were listening) or recorded their stories to help with the investigation. So it was a surprise then when Elaine walked in. She was graceful and her quiet stature made it so no one heard her come in, but once she opened her mouth many made their way out.

"What's going on here? You lazy maids, I hired you to work not—"

She whirled around to see John who stared at her with a curious concern. Her face seemed confused to whether she was supposed to frown or cop a smile. She pulled herself together as John began, "I'm sorry this is my fault. They were just afraid for me... though I said I was okay." he said.

"Ah, no I asked them to tend to your needs. I assumed you went to the hospital by the way they were talking. What on earth is going on?" she asked.

"I fell down the stairs but its nothing really."

"John you—" Mai paused as John held his hand up to stop her. He shook his head and smiled carefully.

"I said I'm fine." he replied.

"How'd you manage that? To just fall down the stairs is pretty random. I wonder if there was something to do with ghost activity. Tell me, have you figured anything out yet?" she asked, clasping her hands together.

"No, we were about to come and ask you actually..." Masako said. "For you to so strongly believe that there's a ghost in your house, you're not very cooperative."

"I have been! What do you need? I'll get anything for any of you if it means that awful thing is away from my daughter!" she exclaimed.

"Then we'll need to set up in your room." Lin said.

"Whatsoever for?" she asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

Mai looked around at her friends and slowly realized something was going on. No one answered her, as Shibuya would typically due to the fact that he had no interest in the woman's feelings. Instead Houshou stepped up to the plate the best way he could.

"Your daughter is fine. It's true, she seems to be affected by this imaginary friend of hers but Naru is right. Her friend is not the ghost you're after." he explained, "Furthermore we've done some research on you in particular. Your room or the areas in which you stay are usually a least ten degrees colder than any of the other rooms. Also why is it that all of your maids have only been here or a week or two? All of them with the exception of Angela know nothing or send us back to you."

"Yes well my husband is very secretive."

"Your husband isn't here Ms. Takeda."

"Anyway it doesn't matter! I'm the one who called you. If you want to set up those silly cameras then feel free to do so. I'll just sleep in another room."

"You haven't slept in your actual room anyway." Masako sighed, "You even go beyond the area Shibuya set up. If there was a problem you should have said something Ms. Takeda. Take no offense from this, but you're starting to look a bit suspicious and worst case scenario the ghost may have simply been drawn to that kind of energy."

They watched as she put her hand on her forehead. She nearly started to pace the floor but something willed her to stop. Instead she turned back to them desperately.

"Fine, I'll go and do whatever you want. If this is after me now, just promise me you won't let it get me. I can't imagine what kinds of things a ghost can do to you." she said, close to tears, "Also, let me keep Angela in the room with me. Its comforting to have a friend, especially since I understand you may have to watch me as I sleep like you've done to Alicia."

"Very well then." Lin replied.

She hugged her arms fearfully and whirled back to the door. Her footsteps were just as quick and careful as they were when she walked in only this time Mai followed while her friends stayed with John.

She caught up before Elaine was able to escape too far down the hallway. She nearly lost her but seeing a figure at the stairway, Mai leaned against the railing and let her voice do the running, "Wait, before you go I have something to ask you, Ms. Takeda!" Mai said.

Elaine turned around coldly and nodded, "Yes."

"It's about Roger." she said softly, "He was a real person, one of Alice's friends, wasn't he?"

"No, not unless she met him at school and never told me about him." Elaine replied, turning again to leave.

"He must have been Ms. Takeda! She said he actually visited but he had to go home right before the haunting started."

"She's being ridiculous. If that were true Alicia would simply call or write him. Besides, I would know if someone was in my own house."

"Are you sure you've never heard of him? Please, this could mean a break in this case."

"The only thing I'm not sure about is why you all have so much faith in my lunatic of a daughter! She's in a room talking to herself and you all think that just because my rooms a little cold and my family is secretive that I'm…" she paused, covering her face with her hands. "It's me that called for help. Don't let that thing fool you."

"I… We understand that, but we can't just come up with a theory out of thin air. We need your help. Ghosts don't appear for just any reason. There must be something going on with the island. Maybe someone died here or—" Mai paused as Elaine waved her off.

"No, no, this is a man made island. Besides, it's your job to figure this out. I've told you all I know." She said stubbornly. She opened the door to the left of the main entrance and disappeared behind it leaving Mai at the staircase.

She didn't understand how something like this could happen. All the facts she knew about her research were proven different. Shibuya was wrong, a ghost seemed to come out of thin air, and clients were stubborn and uncooperative. For a moment she almost wished she could just quit the case altogether, but deep down she felt as if something really wrong was going on and she knew Shibuya didn't want to leave until he was sure everything had been fixed.

As if hearing her thoughts Shibuya walked inside. He paused, glancing at Mai and continued up the stairs without a word.

"Did you figure anything out?" she asked.

He gave her a look as if to say, '_Didn't we talk about this already?_' and plainly ignored her question.

"Where's Ms. Takeda?" he asked.

"She just passed you on the way out. You didn't see her?" Mai asked. "If you need to find her she went out through that door to the left, but she's not talking. Lin decided to put cameras up in her room because of the difference in temperature so she thinks we're suspecting her to be possessed or something. She's really upset."

"Good." He replied solemnly.

Mai frowned, "This was your idea then?" she asked.

"It was. If anyone's looking for me inform them that I'm at the base."

"Right, I'll go now." She replied. "Oh, and Naru, John was pushed down the stairs. I think this thing is getting a little more dangerous."

Shibuya nodded and continued down the hallway, "Maybe, but not enough. In the meantime try and see if Alicia has any proof for Roger being real. When we figure Roger out, we'll figure everything else out and I do want to figure this out soon. We've been here too long already."

"His name is Roger Holland. He's sixteen. He's got brown eyes and hair. He's medium height, but taller than me. He's really skinny. The last time I saw him was three months ago during his spring break. Here, I have to have a picture around here somewhere." Alicia said frantically searching.

Mai watched her tear her room to pieces and her cat followed her, getting the idea and scratching at things she moved or threw out of the way. After long it gave up and tried to play with Mai.

"Do you have a phone number or an address?" she asked.

"No, I told you already. My father knows everything but he's gone and that witch is trying to keep us apart."Alicia said, frustrated.

"Just stay calm. I know you'll find it." Mai said supportively.

"How can I? If I don't find this picture you won't believe me. If you don't believe me things will go back again. You'll watch me when I sleep and I really hate that!"

Alicia searched madly until she couldn't search anymore. Every inch of her room was moved to find some sort of evidence but there was none. She sat on her bed and turned to the wall with grief.

"I'm sorry Alice. I'll try and contact your father, but it's going to be hard…"

"Don't bother. You can't possibly believe me."

"No, I do Alice. I just need the others to believe too."

"John believes me. I can feel it. But what about Naru; does he believe me?" Alicia asked, turning to Mai with silent tears running down her cheeks. "What about the others, and the maids? My own mother doesn't believe me but if you could only prove that he's been here she'll have to confess knowing him. I bet she's done something to him to make him leave! How could she do something like that?"

"Please Alice, just—"

"No… Mai, you can go. I know they'll have cameras in here like before and until we figure this out it's hopeless. Go on, it's almost time to go to bed so maybe he'll visit you. If he talks about me, tell me." She said. "I'm desperate to hear from him."

Mai agreed halfheartedly. She left quietly and walked down the hall in a bit of despair. As she got closer to her room she met Masako, waiting near the base.

"What's wrong?"

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" Mai asked, trying to be cheerful, "I'm just doing my best."

"Well it's paid off I guess. I think Shibuya's almost done here." Masako explained.

Mai glanced inside the base to sneak a peek at their status. Lin was already watching the rooms and Shibuya seemed more irritated than normal.

"Come in. You should see this." He said, not looking up from the screen.

Mai walked in cautiously and frowned catching something from the corner of her eye. She glanced at Shibuya who encouraged her to watch.

"What's this?" Mai asked staring at the empty hallway.

"Play the tape at three twenty seven this morning." Shibuya instructed.

Lin did as he asked and they all watched as a scratch was made on the carpet. Slowly and steadily two long strips of it came up on it's own. Mai covered her mouth in blatant fear but Shibuya pointed at the screen as it continued. A quiet shout. A blur, figure, a dress and then nothing. Even the carpet itself seemed to go back to normal.

"Naru... that was.... a body."

He nodded and returned to what he was doing, seemingly undistrurbed, "That's correct. It seems to be a young woman being dragged down the hallway next to one of the rooms Ms. Takeda used. However it doesn't give us more evidence against her as Alicia and even Angela have also slept in this room as well. For now we'll just take it into consideration. Anyway, it'll be a long night. Make some tea for us."

"Wait, wouldn't it be better for me to go to sleep?" she asked.

Shibuya didn't repeat himself and Mai didn't bother asking again either. She simply went to make the tea.

"Ms. Mai, they sent me to deliver the tea. It seems Mr. Naru has changed his mind about you staying up so go ahead and go to sleep. We'd like to figure this out before anyone else gets hurt." Angela said, walking from the base.

Mai smiled through her anger towards Shibuya, "It's no problem. He may think I'm a little slow but I'll bring it."

"Are you sure? I think he was quite serious about this. Is there anything else you need?" she asked. "I'm here to make it easier for you to keep Ms. Alice safe."

Mai smiled and handed her the tray of tea. She thanked her and decided to leave the rest to the others since she had little choice otherwise. Once in bed it didn't take her long to go to sleep. This time she found that being awake would be much more beneficial to the case. Especially since what had happened to John was nothing in comparison to what was about to happen to Shibuya.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer and author notes: I don't own any characters from the amazing anime Ghost Hunt. Thanks for the amazing reviews so here's chapter seven!**

**Chapter 7**

She fell asleep and woke up again. Sitting up it looked like she'd been in another dream but she was sadly mistaken. In actuality she was fully awake and upon realizing this she tried again with the same outcome.

"What's wrong with me? Just go to sleep!" she whined, tossing over and losing herself in the heavy blankets.

There was no use in laying there so she got up and returned to base where Lin sat by himself, watching the rooms and hallways.

"You should be sleep. It's nearly one." He told her.

Mai looked over the tapes herself and smiled, "I can't sleep. Where's Naru? He should be helping you right?" she asked.

"He went off on a hunch a few minutes ago. You may want to go back to sleep before he gets back."

"How am I supposed to make myself sleep?" she asked, and then smiled to herself as she thought up some ways, "Could you make me some tea? Or maybe there's some ghost story you know that'll—" she frowned as he put the headphones on and turned up the volume.

"Go to bed Mai." He replied.

Mai sighed and watched him a little while longer before wandering out and leaving the base. She wondered what to do and though tea sounded good, she ironically felt too tired to make it. Instead she slowly made her way back to her room, glancing at the other rooms as she passed by. Then it hit her. There _was_ a ghost and being out there by herself wasn't the safest thing to do so close to three in the morning; the most dangerous time of day. She moved faster now and closed her door without looking back.

'_Just be cool and sleep.'_ She thought.

She trembled even as she got into bed and covered her face with the blankets as if to protect herself. Sighing, she stayed there, eyes wide open in fear and tried to wait out until morning. It didn't work, but to her relief she heard her door open.

"Lin, I can't—" she paused seeing Naru in her doorway.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Naru, I can't sleep. I've been scared ever since I saw—"

"Evangeline in the hallway, right?"

"Who?"

"That was her name. A maid has been murdered here and it's just a hunch, but with all the maids being replaced so quickly it wouldn't be surprising if more people than that have died here." He replied.

"So what do we do? Maybe their souls are trapped here or something!" she exclaimed.

"That may be true, but if so we can deal with that in the morning. Besides, there's still more to figure out. Come on, there's no need for you to be stressed about dreaming when you can't even sleep. Walk with me." He said, opening the door and motioning her to follow.

Mai hopped out of bed without the slightest idea that she was dreaming until she walked out of her room and into a ballroom. It was lighted with so many small orbs of pure golden light that they made a fog that illuminated the ceiling which was painted with dark clouds, contrasting an earth colored marble floor.

From confusion to awe Mai followed Shibuya to the center to the room. He smiled to her but somehow she felt as if she was being dragged out of her body and then beside, just slightly, above it. Mai's body smiled, seeing the red dress she was in and how handsome Shibuya looked in a somewhat relaxed looking tuxedo.

"This is…" she paused, seeing Gene beside her and looking back to the scene where Alicia stood in her place and a young man, tall with brown eyes and hair stood in Shibuya's.

"We shouldn't be here. This is so bad; we've already gotten in trouble before!" Alicia laughed.

"No, no, dance with me. Come on, you're mother's in bed. Angela and I made sure before we came." He replied, holding on to her waist as she tried to pull away.

Alicia laughed, being pulled back to him and then backed away suddenly. He obliged, letting her go as she stared at him with a blush. They stared for a moment until he held his hand out again.

"Dance with me?" he asked softly.

As if in a trance she took his hand again and hid her face in his shoulder. They danced then, silently before Gene touched Mai on the shoulder. He pointed to the entrance with a frown and when Mai looked over the doors opened wide, revealing darkness unlike one she'd ever seen before.

"Angela?" Mai asked, seeing her run out of it and fall before them. They didn't look up, not even seeing her.

"You guys!" she cried, about to get up but suddenly being dragged back to the door.

"Oh no—Naru's she's—!"

"Roger, Alice, you don't have any time! Go—run!" she screamed, but the couple didn't hear a word of it as her nails scratched the marble floor and broke off one by one against it.

Mai covered her mouth and then tried to get a hold of Alicia. She grabbed her shoulders but her image wasn't attainable. She turned to Roger then but he'd already realized what was going on and froze with fear.

"Alice…" he breathed.

She looked up at him and over to the doorway stoically. She sighed and tried to let go of him but he shook his head.

"It's fine, I'll deal with this once and for all."

"No, Alice, please you—"

"Let go, Roger. Hey listen, I said let go." she said, easing his arms off her waist and turning to the doorway which had closed by then.

A shadowlike figure walked towards the both of them and with all the anger in her heart she shouted something. It was inaudible, but the figure paid her no attention. Even as she cried in anger it passed right through her and as she turned around to continue Roger kneeled to the ground in pain, looked up to her in fear, and disappeared.

The ballroom was gone. Alicia watched in alarm and whirled back behind her in time to see the figure appeared again, amidst the yellow orbs. It ran at her and Mai, sensing it might, pushed her away from it screaming, 'Alice, run!' And she did.

Mai woke up screaming as she was being pulled up from her drowsy position on the bed. Her head was turned to the doorway in time to see Alicia herself sprinting down the hallway in her red nightgown. Mai didn't wait to see the others going after her. She got up and followed.

"Alice, you're asleep! Wake up Alice, wait!" she cried, running after her.

But Alicia didn't stop. She kept running down the hall to the stairway where she skipped steps and pushed through the door left of the main entrance. Mai didn't look back, but followed her and tried to stop listening to the footsteps just at her heels.

"Roger!" Alicia screamed for help.

"Alice!" she almost stopped, realizing the door led to an open hallway with a view of the beach. It guided the both of them to the side of the main house and up stairs to a hill where the smaller quarters stood. Alicia stopped then to breath. She looked back at Mai and with her face suddenly disfigured in fright she began to run again. However, Mai grabbed her and yanked her the opposite way in time to keep her from walking off the side of the hill.

"Wake up!" she cried, as they both hit the ground.

Alicia trembled, looking around in confusion and started crying, "Where am I?" she asked.

Mai hugged her for comfort in her worrisome state.

"You're fine, thanks to little Mai here. You nearly ran off that cliff!" Houshou replied, catching up seconds after them.

Most of the team and many maids pursued them slowly and cautiously. They were all confused to what was going on but after long it really didn't matter.

"Sir, this ground is off limits. It's very dangerous to show up here when the snipers don't know you!" a maid called.

Houshou looked back and smiled nervously, "Sorry, it's just your little girl is out here sleep running. Call the snipers off, we're—" he paused, seeing someone at the corner of his eye. Without thinking much he ran to it. "Naru!"

Mai held Alicia in her arms and then gasped, seeing Shibuya also. He leaned against the side of the building and for the first time she realized it was raining lightly because a small river of water mixed with his blood streamed off the sidewalk and onto the grass.

"Bou, is he okay?" she whispered, her voice stumbling over her coming tears.

Alicia looked up at her and to Shibuya who shook his head as Houshou asked him questions about his present state. They couldn't hear them from so far away but they could read between the lines.

"They shot him." Alicia said, slowly trying to help Mai up.

But she didn't need help. She got up even faster on her own and ran to her partner's side.

"Naru!" she said, wanting to scream but not having the breath after running so far.

He looked over at her, holding onto his shoulder in pain but tried to smile, "No… don't worry… I'll be fine…" he said.

"Ayako, John, go get help. Naru's been shot." Houshou shouted.

"He's been what?" she called back fearfully. She began to run to them but stopped as John held her back and enforced Houshou's plea to go get help. "Come on John!"

Shibuya sighed, two parts relieved and one part uneasy about the worried attention.

"What are you even doing out here? What couldn't wait until morning?!" Mai shouted.

Shibuya stared at her a moment and closed his eyes to the sight of the tears running down her puffy cheeks. He sighed again, as if her crying and Houshou's own worried glance hurt him even more.

"I've solved the case."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer and author notes: I don't own any characters from the amazing anime Ghost Hunt. Thanks for the amazing reviews! Also, the end is near… or rather coming so stay tuned! ^_^**

**Chapter 8**

Shibuya sat amidst several uneasy guards and his research team in the main dining room where the hypnosis experiment took place. They were all quietly talking to each other when a few maids came in to start the morning's work. None of them had any idea about what was going on and seeing the research team things became even tenser.

"May I ask why the guards are crowding the main dining room? Your breakfast has already been prepared in the side house dining room. Please leave, we have our own breakfast to prepare." One of them said, cautiously walking inside while the others watched fearfully at the doorway.

"It's important that we don't move him again. He's been shot." They answered.

"You mean you shot him…" Mai mumbled.

There was a riffle of anxious air and then it was gone, producing a larger group of maids.

"What! Maybe a hospital would be a more suited place for him then! Why are you all just sitting here?" she asked bewilderment engulfing her voice completely and setting an alarm off to the others at the doorway.

The murmurings travelled down the hallway and throughout the house.

"I will be transmitted there soon, but for now I'm taken care of by the Takeda family doctor. I should be alright." Shibuya explained among the chattering.

Then like he assumed Angela walked in hurriedly and pushed through her fellow workers to see what was going on. As the head maid they all fell silent on command when she entered the room. Everyone turned their attention to her then and she paused, wondering if she'd been their topic of discussion.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, feeling nervous herself when she saw the many guards.

"We were waiting for you actually." Shibuya answered.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Roger Holland."

Her eyes showed a flicker of pure fear before she turned to leave, "I told you people, Ms. Takeda—"

"What do you think about your boss?" Shibuya asked coldly, "She's a bit controlling, isn't she?"

"I don't know... Ms. Takeda and Ms. Alice are both lovely women and I have nothing against them." She replied, ignoring the maids who stared at her suspiciously.

"Right, because Alice is something like your friend now. It's almost as if you've been with her forever."

"Don't be silly, I've only been here six months or so."

"That's long enough. It's a sad thing, people who get mixed up with this family."

She whirled around and stared at Mai who shook her head, _'I didn't say anything…'_

"I just work here Mr. Naru."

Instead of glaring over to Mai he continued a bit heartlessly. "Angela, we think you may have had something to do with the murder of Evangeline Summers and Roger Holland. There are others as well, but we haven't been able to figure out their identities."

Angela turned to him then with uncertainty. She scanned his face to make sure he was serious and then covered her mouth in horror. She shook her head, and pushed the remainder of her emotions back.

"Th… that's impossible. Especially Evangeline; I know because I…" she paused and clutching her apron at the sides. "I was the last one to see her off the island."

"She's dead."

She shouted, "She had family and friends that should have come to us asking where she was. It doesn't make any sense!"

"Why would anyone convict a household of possible murderers without proof?" Shibuya asked, "Anyway you're coming with us back to the main island for questioning."

"No, no, no, you can't. I haven't done anything! Why would I kill my best friend?" she shouted, guards coming to her sides. She paused, breaking free of them and glancing over to Mai.

Mai stared back patiently as she watched them pull her nearly out of the room. The other maids watched also in shock as their boss was forced away from them.

"_This is crazy."_

"_Angela wouldn't kill anyone."_

"_What's going on in this house?"_

"Wait!" she shouted, breaking away from the guards and nearly falling on her face. She winced but continued clearly and carefully, "Listen, I knew she was in trouble so I helped her escape from the island. I know she made it out, I saw her off." She said, too ashamed to look up at them.

"How could you have possibly—"

"I'm friends with the head of security, Jacques, so when she thought she was in danger I helped her get away. I know I can get… in trouble… for saying this so I was trying to work around it but you have to believe me, I haven't killed anyone!" she explained.

"No one said _you_ killed anyone." Shibuya said sighing, "However you should know that your friend is dead. We may never find her body but her family reported her missing three months ago and we have reason to believe she was one of the first killed on this island."

"I told you I saw her off!"

"Next there's something we need to know in order to keep you out of prison." Shibuya explained.

"…What are you talking about?" she replied.

"Why did Evangeline think she was in danger? Why do you think you might be in danger for telling the truth about what's happened to Roger?"

"What makes you think this has anything to do with Roger?"

Shibuya slammed his fist against the table impatiently.

"I was shot and left out in the rain for three hours last night. I didn't get much sleep and I don't have any time to mess around. John was pushed down the stairs, Mai is being harassed by spirits, and the rest of my team is being harassed by your ignorant maids. We've put up with this for several days and I'm tired of it, now explain!" he ordered.

Angela said nothing then. Instead she kept her head to the ground and waited.

"She's afraid for her life." Masako said softly. "She's the head maid, like Evangeline was and like all the others just before and after Roger."

"Angela if you don't tell us we can't protect you!" John explained.

"How can you protect anyone when you can't even protect yourself?" she shouted back.

She rose to her feet pushing past the other maids to leave. The guards didn't stop her, but Mai went instead. She ignored Shibuya's ruthless sigh and heard Ayako and John follow after her.

"Mai, leave her. There's no point in following." Ayako whined.

"I know she'll talk. If we can just get her to everything will be fixed!" she replied.

She ran past the maids as well as Elaine who tried to push past them herself. With a glance Mai told her everything that had just gone on and without a word she continued frantically after Angela. The young maid however had a head start and kept on running until she turned the corner. She stopped to rest yet somehow she fell, hitting the ground with a thump. Without thinking much about it she tried to get up and felt herself being pulled down again and dragged across the floor. She did nothing, in shock at first before she dug her fingernails into the carpet.

"Ms. Mai!" she screamed, trying to find something to hold onto as she was pulled to the perpendicular hallway.

Mai, John, and Ayako were still getting to that corner and so they were able to see her being pulled across the hallway as if in an old scary movie.

"Angela!" they shouted in unison.

Mai got to her first and as she tried to take her hand Angela continued screaming, "Make it stop! Don't let it take me!" she screamed.

Mai took her hand a bit more firmly now but felt her body loosen up suddenly and be thrown against the wall. It hurt; in fact she felt as if she'd just been beaten to a pulp in the blink of an eye.

"I'm fine, go save her!" she groaned, as Ayako and John ran after her now.

"Guardians, help us t—" Ayako paused as her gown was more tightly wrapped around her. It covered her mouth and tripped her up so she was tied up on the floor, her speech muffled.

John was next and because he knew it was only a matter of seconds before he was going to be attacked he took his Bible and threw it at Angela as he was knocked to the ground by a large toppled vase. She didn't catch it, she couldn't with her fingers in such a state, but it hit her and that was just enough to stop her from being pulled.

Without much of a care for anyone else Angela climbed to her feet and kept running. She took a back door out to the quarters where Shibuya had been just that night. Then she went up a flight of stairs, looking back once to see Mai and the others trying to follow her from below.

"Stop, it's dangerous!" she shouted.

"Angela, please, we can help you!" Ayako shouted back.

"No, you can't!" she turned again and stopped, seeing Alicia directly behind her. Angela took a step back and tilted her head slightly, wondering what she was doing there.

"Is this where he led you too, or have you always known?" she asked softly.

"Ms. Alice, you shouldn't be up here either!"

"He's here isn't he? I know he's got to be here somewhere. It's where he led me. It's where we met in my dreams. Angela, you know where he is, don't you?" she asked.

Angela covered her mouth. She closed her eyes trying to look away but Alicia took her hand.

"Ms. Alice you shouldn't be…"

"Angela, please tell me. All I want is to see him." Alicia said, trembling now. Angela shook her head, holding her dear friend's hand to her heart. She knelt down to her as she asked again. "He's dead, isn't he Angela?"

Angela whispered into her ear and without a second to spare Alicia stood to her feet and ran, continuing on the path Angela was running. She turned the corner and broke into the next door with a strength she didn't know and didn't care much about having. She continued down the hallway, hearing the others behind her which only helped her run faster. She found the medical ward and took a key from the front desk only to have her hand snatched up.

"And to think I risked _my_ freedom to save _you_..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer and author notes: I don't own any characters from the amazing anime Ghost Hunt. Thanks for the amazing reviews! I know it took me a long time but I've finally found a suitable ending!**

**Chapter 9**

Mai ran around the second floor searching for Alicia while John and Ayako went to get help. They couldn't pay her to go with them and she refused to even stop to take a breath. She went back and forth to each room to no avail.

"Alice!" she cried, suddenly sick to her stomach.

She continued searching and the more she searched the more nauseated she felt. Finally she came to a door, hearing loud voices but unable to see anyone. She tried the door and becoming frantic, rammed it with all her strength. She was already weak from being pushed into the wall but somehow she had an unbelievable strength; adrenaline pumping through her veins. After about the third time she broke through and paused, seeing the room for the first time.

A slender young man lay leaned up against the wall. His petrified brown eyes were focused on the thin air; unblinking before they rolled to her almost lifelessly.

"What do you want from me…?" he asked softly.

"Roger…?" Mai asked but she felt a presence come out from her. A maid, with hair as curly as the bow she wore around her waist. She was obviously not the head maid then, but Mai immediately recognized her as such.

"Are you here to help, or did she send you to finish me off?" he said softly.

"I came to get you out of here!" she replied.

She took his arm and wrapped it around her neck despite his crying out in pain.

"Stop, they shot me!" he cried, "Just stop Angela. I can't leave without her anyway."

"Mr. Roger I command you to cut all that whining out. I'm risking my life to save you, don't just throw it all away because of a little pain. Be okay for Ms. Alice."

"It's a waste." He cried, "She could never be with me!"

"Hush, we'll be caught. Be quiet Roger!"

"Even if live Ms. Takeda won't make the mistake of letting me go twice. She'll never let me see Alice again."

He cried silently as Angela helped him out of the room. They continued out of the main house and towards the medical ward in the dead of night. Mai followed, stopping only to see a few floating orbs that seemed to light the trail for them. They finally stopped in an office where the Takeda family doctor stared at them in horror.

"No…"

"Please Mary, this one's important."

"You can't keep making me do this. I'm going to get caught Angela!"

"It's Mr. Roger, Alice's friend. He can't die, not here, not like this!"

The middle aged woman covered her face with her sleeve. She stood, pacing and motioned them to shut the door. Again she paced, drumming her fingers as she ignored them.

"This has to be the last time." She muttered.

"And what if someone else is about to die, huh?"

"I can't keep doing this. You know what she'll do to me. I can't just leave like you can!" she shouted. "There, put him in one of the beds. I'll fix him up—"

Mai frowned as her vision was distorted. Once it cleared again they were all at Roger's bedside. Angela covered her face with her hands and shook her head quickly.

"He has to wake up, he has to wake up!" she cried.

Mary stared at the young man's body and shook her head, "No, he never has to wake up. It all depends." She replied.

"I'll do any—"

"It depends on him, not you Angela. I'm sorry; it seems he was very badly beaten before or maybe after they shot him. He can stay here since Ms. Takeda usually calls me to her room for help but no more. Let me hear you say it."

"I won't… I won't bring anyone else."

"You promise me."

"I promise you… but what do I do about Alice?" she asked.

Mai turned, wondering what she was supposed to do when she was face to face with Roger himself. She tried to step back but couldn't as he caressed her face.

"You were so close." He said softly.

"R—Roger?" she asked, petrified.

"It's too late, she's found me."

"No, just tell me where you are!"

"You tried so hard. I think I can die happily now."

"If you'll just tell me you won't have to! We can wake you up I bet if Alice could just see you—if you could just hear her voice I know you'd wake up!"

Roger blinked, fascinated at the thought and fell silent. He glanced back at the scene as Angela sobbed desperately. He looked back to Mai then and sighed, "It'll be dangerous."

"What about Alice? Won't it be worse for her?!" she asked, "She could be in danger for looking for you. It's as Angela said, you can't let all this hard work go to waste! Visiting her in her dreams just isn't enough to keep her alive."

Roger stared at Mai with a mixed expression of fear and determination. He opened his mouth to speak and fearfully closed it again. "Alice is in danger?" he asked and Mai nodded, "The room you've just seen? I'm still there in the bed closest to the wall. Please Mai, grant me this last wish as I sleep. Save her for me."

Mai awoke then in time to watch as Alice was kicked on the ground. Her mother furiously stood above her as she yelled it again. "You wasted everything I gave you, all that I worked for!" Then she paused, seeing Mai in the doorway.

"Stop it!" she shouted.

Ms. Takeda stared at her in horror but didn't hesitate to return to the office desk. Mai didn't know what she was doing but by the time she figured it out she couldn't move.

"You ruined everything. I just needed them to do some exorcism or maybe chant a bit, you know, make Alicia think she was going crazy. Make her forget all about that boy, but no! You automatically took her side!"

Elaine took Mai's doll in her hands and slammed her wrist against the wall, watching as Mai followed suit feeling the air leave her lungs. She yelped in pain.

"It was you who tried to kill them: Roger, John… Naru."

"And now you, Mai." Elaine explained over the desperate pleas of her daughter, "Your sacrifice will strengthen my reign over this place. Dear Alice, let this be your final lesson, that a daughter must respect her mother or face consequences!"

She grabbed another stack of books and held them over Mai's doll before gently toppling them on it and pressing down slowly.

"I will, I will, just please stop!" Alicia cried, though frozen to the floor herself and eyeing her own doll under a small stack of medical books.

They both frowned as Mai smiled confidently, "Thank goodness you only tried." She gasped.

"Wait…" Elaine paused, "I _tried_ to kill them? Has Shibuya stayed alive even with that wound to his stomach? And John… well I couldn't do much to begin with but I swear I told Angela to get rid of him. However more importantly I killed Roger. I watched the light leave his eyes. What do you mean I tried?" she asked.

Mai smiled weakly and closed her eyes in pain. "You tried, you did not succeed."

"And how do you know?!" Elaine shouted. "Tell me!"

"Mai, no, you can't!"

"Shut up you little witch. Mai, continue!" Elaine growled at the doll. "I command you to continue!"

Mai held her tongue which seemed to be ripping from her closed mouth, "I saw him! I saw him!" she shouted. "I came for you so help us!"

Elaine stared at her in a violent confusion before quickly making her way to her. "I want you to tell me where he is you little—"

There was a single gun shot. It wasn't fatal but the blow sent Elaine back to the desk she once stood behind. A cautious silence then filled the room. No one entered the doorway but only waited as Elaine tried to comprehend what had just happened to her.

"Jacques, I trusted you." She said softly.

A young man as well as Shibuya walked into the room then. They both stared at Elaine as she struggled to her feet and grasped at the dolls on her desk. Shibuya glanced at Jacques who watched in agony. He could not seem to lift his gun again. Instead Shibuya pointed at her and mumbled a seal. She stopped and fell again to her feet.

"You promised me you wouldn't hurt Angela, Ms. Takeda. "_I _trusted_ you_."

"Naru…!" Mai wheezed.

"Help us…" Alice said struggling for breath and trying to point to the doll covered in books.

"Goodness." Jacques said, going to the dolls and freeing them. He turned to Shibuya who started to free them from the curse they were tied to.

"Are you alright Ms. Alice?" Jacques asked, helping the young girl up, yet she did not answer.

She took the key from her mother and broke into the patient room. She looked around and ran to the beds closest to the wall chanting frantically, "Roger… Roger…"

Mai stared at Elaine in fear before Shibuya stood between their gaze. He knelt down to her and held out his hand gently, "Come on Mai, you've got some strength in you. I know you do."

She stared and allowed him to help her up. She used him as a crutch and buried her face in his chest.

"Naru, we can all go home now right?" she asked softly.

He shook his head and smiled, "If anyone else besides us has a say in it, we'll be going to the hospital next."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer and author notes: I don't own any characters from the amazing anime Ghost Hunt. Thanks for the amazing reviews! **

**Chapter 10**

Mai sat on a bed, watching as Alicia cried over Roger.

"Wake up; I'm here now, wake up!"

"Just wait Alicia. Roger has been in a coma for many months now. You can't expect him to wake up at a whim. He could be gone for years to come—"

"And it's your fault! You should have taken him to a real hospital!"

"It seems you've forgotten that stack of books. Or maybe you just haven't seen the needles she tied to my dolls wrist?" she asked, showing her again.

Mary put the doll away as Alicia turned again to Roger. She touched his face and began to cry all the more.

"Naru let you keep that—?"

"What of my mother? She ought to die or at least rot in prison forever!" Alicia shouted.

"We're working on it. In the meantime we have to wait for the police and ambulance to get here. Just hold on a while; I'm sure everything will be fine." Mai said calmly.

Alicia took his hand. She stared at him in distress as they all waited, hoping he might wake up.

"I'm going to get breakfast for all of us. I'll be back soon." Mary said.

She tugged at her sleeve and seeing as Mai wasn't going to follow, she left.

Mai watched the both of them for a time before Alicia turned to her, "It's hopeless isn't it?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. You came for him, so he should wake up." She replied.

"Can you see him?" Alicia asked.

Mai looked around and shook her head no. They both waited. Mai started to feel strange again.

"How can we be sure Ms. Takeda is gone?" she asked.

Alice shrugged, "I guess when she goes to prison I'll be taking over. My father will be gone for some time so…"

"But do you have the proof you need to keep her there? Will you stand against her in court? If she came back would you stay here with her?"

"Yes… um... n— no."

"Answer honestly! It's important Alice."

"I don't understand. I guess I couldn't stay here with her and I can't leave Roger. Yes, I would have to get my fathers' help but I couldn't allow her to return here, not ever. Is that enough? Honestly what more do you want from me?" Alicia asked.

"You're perfect, love." Roger breathed.

Alice whirled around to him who couldn't quite move but whose eyes met hers just the same. He seemed to use up most of his energy smiling at her.

"Roger…" Alicia squeaked.

Roger yawned. He began to get up but again couldn't. Still he didn't worry. Instead he relaxed and tightened his grip on her hand.

"Alice , have you missed me? I hope I haven't been sleeping for too long." He said softly.

"No, no, I've been okay. You were with me all the time." She said; her voice breaking.

"Of course, tell me, how have I been sleeping—" he paused seeing Mai and blushed, "Who's she?" Then pausing again he started to come to terms with everything, "Wait, where am I?"

"You don't remember me?" Mai spoke up.

"Who are you; one of the nurses?"

"You could say that. She saved our lives, both of ours." Alicia said.

Roger stared at both of the young ladies and frowned, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Roger, you've been in a coma for months… I think. We just found you yesterday and somehow you decided to wake up this morning. It's the middle of summer already. Can't you remember anything?" Alicia asked softly, "Your spirit visited me in my dreams over the last few weeks. It seemed you were trying to talk to me but I couldn't understand. Then Mai and the others came. They're paranormal researchers who thought you might be haunting me like some kind of ghost. Instead... they found out about—"

"Evangeline…?" Roger asked.

"You knew?" Mai replied.

"Yes." He said nothing more about it.

"Well then we learned you were attacked by—"

Roger started to tremble and closed his eyes. His face had a frown that seemed permanent. He opened his mouth to speak before she could continue, "She tried to kill me, Elaine Takeda and her black mailed partner Jacques Lisle. If not for Angela's ignorance to his helping me she…" he grinded his teeth, "Is she alive?"

"She's alright. A few scars here and there but it seems Elaine held her hostage using some old voodoo spell. Naru destroyed the dolls appropriately though so everything's fine now."

"And what about Jacques?" Roger asked.

"We aren't sure yet." She then added quickly, "But since he really was being blackmailed he should be okay as long as he's got some evidence. Otherwise…"

"I have proof; I am proof… for everything. It's because of Angela that he did all of this, well, the reason he shot me anyway. He was probably supposed to shoot me dead, but instead he shot my side, here…" he pointed giving Mai a flashback of her vision; Angela trying to help him up as he started screaming. "…then he brought me to this room under the stairs near where the maids live. Before he left he said, 'Don't you dare thank me, I've killed you.' …or something like that."

"What does that have to do with Angela?" Alicia asked.

"She's his… well, I'm not sure but they've got something going on. Since she was next in line to be the head maid they couldn't have a relationship to begin with as Jacques was head of security. Still it was either he took a shot at me, or Angela would be the next person he took a shot at. He probably sent her to rescue me too… don't know what he told Ms. Takeda."

"How do you even know all of this?" Mai asked.

Roger smiled, "I've got good ears and besides, the walls like to speak to me when no one's looking. I didn't think there was any harm in listening to a conversation or two. Only by the time I figured out they were talking about getting me it was too late."

"Of course, that's how you must have answered me in my dreams. You had to have heard me!" Alicia said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm sorry but that sounds a little crazy. I hope I didn't worry you that much since I was just asleep."

"Actually a coma is a little more dangerous than sleeping." Mai explained, "Here, actually before we do anything else, can you sit up?"

Roger tried on his own at first and then as he still didn't have enough energy to get up Alicia helped him and kept him upright.

"This is terrible… and I'm hungry on top of it. What if I've forgotten how to eat or something? I've only been woken up to die of starvation." He complained, and smiled as Alicia laughed. "Really, I'm so hungry I think I smell… Actually I don't really know, but I'm sure it's food."

"Mai," Mary called, walking into the room with an armful of plates and coffee cups, "Do you mind coffee? The guards here won't give up their tea but they'll give us all the bad coffee they've got. Lucky us—" she paused seeing her patient sitting up and nearly dropped the plates when he waved weakly at her.

"I'm so glad you made it okay Mary." He said, relieved, "I was afraid for you, but see, aren't you glad you didn't turn me away? You won't have to work here anymore."

"Roger…" she said, mixed with awe and fear.

"Now these last few months weren't a waste for you. You can go home and see your family, but thank you for being here for me." He said gratefully.

"Don't… don't touch him, focus Roger, do you feel any pain? Are you hurting, anywhere?" she asked, trying to block his words from her mind.

"But, Mary—" he paused as she glared at him, "Please, I'm alright. I just... would you hear me out Mary?"

"Roger I… I…" she paused, bursting into tears for a moment and quickly trying to wipe them away with her sleeves. "Please, don't thank me either. I would have kept you here forever, never receiving any real help, never telling anyone where you were. You would have died here because of me!" she said through ashamed tears.

"But I'm alive because of you too. Don't be so depressed okay? I feel like you've been way too hard on yourself. After all, I was the one eavesdropping."

"But—"

"And if you feel that bad about it, how about you just give me your breakfast? I'm getting dizzy from lack of food."

Mary stared at him and sighed. She sat upright again and crossed her arms, "Right… here, you're not supposed to get up just yet. Tell me if you can feel this okay?" she asked, going into her procedures.

Roger did as Mary asked him to and in about an hour he found himself moderately healthy, recovering, and in a wheel chair for the time being. He glanced back at Alicia from time to time and awkwardly glared down at the wheel chair he was being forced to sit in.

"So now what?" Alicia asked as they walked through the open hallway overlooking the beach.

"Naru wants us to all meet up in the dining room. There's something he wants to make sure of." Mai said.

"Who's this Naru guy anyway?" Roger asked curiously.

"What did I tell you about using that nickname so loosely?" Shibuya asked, "We just had this conversation the other day."

Mai looked up abruptly and smiled seeing Shibuya silently sitting on a bench. No one noticed him at first but when they did a strange sense of feat crept over them, "Oh, sorry, I'm just use to it." She replied.

"Then you must be Naru?" Roger asked.

"My name is Shibuya Kazuya. Now follow me, I don't have much time to be here and we have one last thing to get done with." He took them to the dining room where he began yet another hypnosis experiment using a flowerpot. When they were finished Shibuya was lead back to the medical ward where his own doctors met with and treated him.

"What's this supposed to prove anyway?" John asked, watching the rooms along with all of the other researchers."

"Who knows, probably Naru's attempt to prove himself right again. He just can't seem to admit he was wrong for once." Houshou stated plainly.

"Well how can you blame him? He's been right so many times it's even hard for me to belive we haven't left some tie unloose." Ayako stated.

"What do you think Lin?" Mai asked.

"I think it's amazing you didn't break anything." Lin replied.

They all smiled to themselves except for Lin who had a straight face hidden behind a sense of curiosity. As they watched, Roger and Alicia began to tire out. It was clear that they didn't want to leave each other however so they simply sat together in a small living room watching television shows. It didn't take them long to fall asleep and like so it didn't take long for Shibuya to be satisfied.

"Lin—it's moving!" John shouted a little louder than he expected to.

Everyone turned to the dining room cam and watched in the same awe as the flowerpot slide quite easily off the windowsill. Mai's mouth dropped open in surprise but she turned to Houshou and sighed as he turned away in disbelief.

"Darn it, he was right again." He scoffed.


	11. Chapter 11 The End

**Disclaimer and author notes: I don't own any characters from the amazing anime Ghost Hunt. Thanks for the amazing reviews and all the followers of this story. I wonder if I should write a sequel, but I'm not sure. I've got some of my own stories to write. But keep me in mind alright? I show up around here every year. Also, please remember to review this last chapter! ^_^ I absolutely love reviews!**

**Chapter 11**

"So, what's it supposed to mean anyway? How can Roger have that much power when he's so far away?" Mai asked, trying to skip rocks.

"Like I said, his situation was getting desperate. Besides PK spikes up around teenagers. It's not that shocking." Ayako replied.

"Well what about the dreams and everything?"

"I don't know. I'm a priestess, not a paranormal researcher." She said. "Ask Naru."

"I would but I can't find him. He was supposed to be recovering until they got our boat ready but he left his room early this morning and hasn't gotten back yet." Mai said.

Ayako thought to herself for a moment and smiled. She sat up from the sand. "He tends to hang around you more when there's no one around. If he does show up, tell me about how I was right, okay?" She turned to leave but seeing Shibuya up on the cliff she smiled and turned again, "On second thought, it seems he was on this way here."

Mai also looked around and smiled when she saw him. She ran to catch up and to her surprise he waited for her.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Well, you said you would tell me everything once you knew for sure. It's true isn't it?"

"That I was right?"

"Well, yes but…"

"Roger does have some sort of latent power. I always knew there was nothing paranormal going on here, but I'm glad I was able to prove it before we left."

"How could you tell though?" she asked.

Shibuya crossed his arms. Though it hurt a bit to do so he shrugged, "When you work here long enough you tend to notice when people are telling the truth and when they're lying; even on the phone."

"So, was Ms. Takeda lying to you?" Shibuya nodded, "Why'd you take the case then?"

"Because many people were in danger and I needed a reason to come."

"So, how'd you know that then?" she asked.

"Jacques Lisle called me a month ago asking to investigate this place. He got my number from an old friend and decided we were good for more than paranormal researching. I told him to call the police and he told everyone else there was a ghost here."

"What about Alice's dreams?"

"What about them?"

"She was dreaming about Roger. Even I dreamed about him."

"He's probably a telepathic too. Although he woke up and couldn't remember anything, most victims can respond and react to voices while they're in a coma through brain waves. If Jacques told Roger he needed some paranormal events to start in order to save everyone guess what would happen next?" he replied. "Anyway, there's no time for me to test him for all of these things. It doesn't matter anyway. Just know that there is no ghost here on this island."

"Or that you're just right, right?"

"Right."

"I can deal with that."

"You're going to have to."

Mai smiled, "You remember when you pretended to bend that spoon?"

"Let's not talk about it."

"But, you could, couldn't you?"

Shibuya didn't respond. He put his hands in his pocket and started walking towards the house, "Come on Mai."

"You think I might be telepathic?" she asked.

"I suppose you do have some power as a medium. It's possible."

"And, anyone could have this sort of power, right?"

"Probably."

"You know what I think?" she asked. Shibuya glanced at her and frowned slightly at the goofy smile on her face, "I think you're telepathic too."

"Is that so? And why is that?"

"Because you tend to explain things to me in my dreams, like Roger tried to do with Alice before we came along." She explained.

"I've been in your dreams huh?" he asked.

"All the time."

Shibuya opened his mouth to speak but somehow decided against it, "No Mai, I haven't been. However, after long I'm sure you'll be able to figure everything out without any help from him."

"Him?" she asked.

Shibuya opened the door to the house and watched as the other researchers finished packing up, "The man of your dreams."

Mai blushed and smiled as Shibuya kept a straight face and went to help get things situated. Mai stared at him a while and scoffed at herself. She wasn't sure what to think but she was happy by then to rely on what he told her. After all, he had never steered her wrong before.

**The End**


	12. Story Update: Sequel

Update for reviewers...

So, I wrote a sequel after all. Only, most of you won't know that unless I make sure your favorite authors and story alerts go off. ((Thanks you guys!)) So, here's to your emails going off like alarm clocks! Or should I say, like 'the ringing of a telephone'? Well anyway, I hope you like this one too (those who will go to read it). It's called Fleeing from the Past and well, I read the reviews and thought, why not?

Thanks again you guys!

Anjela

P.S. Sorry, I don't know how to put the link on here, but if you go to my page thingy there should be a list of the stories I posted. I've only written four so far so... I think you'll be able to find it no problem, right? Let's hope so.


End file.
